


The Internship

by AgenderStarscream



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderStarscream/pseuds/AgenderStarscream
Summary: you mess up and pharma isnt too happy. how are you going to make it up to him?





	The Internship

Interning on Delphi with First Aid, Ambulon, and Pharma is something you'll never forget.

They worked you a bit more than what was fair, more often than not. First Aid did help you a lot of course, since when being told to do something, Pharma usually immediately told you to do it. Now that you thought about it, Pharma always tended to place you closest to him "to keep an optic on you" he would probably say.

You huffed and readjusted the impossibly heavy box you were holding, so that you could lift it up over your helm to the shelf where it belonged.

You couldnt quite reach it, so you gave a deep puff of air from your vents, and surged up on your pedetips and were able to shove the box up with your fingertips. 

You immediately slump down when your task is completed, venting heavy. They wont mind if youre a minute or two slow to get back right? You needed a breather. You walked over to an open wall in the storage room, and rest against it, closing your optics and trying to regain your breath. Your rotors flutter against the wall as you relax for the first time today.

...

You may have.. accidentally fallen into recharge. 

During that time, Pharma had left what he was doing to go in search of you. He had to fight the urge to yell at you when he found you sleeping curled up in the corner of the storage room. Instead, he stood and waited. At some point First Aid came over to ask a question, but once he saw you, and saw Pharma's look, he left quite quickly.

When you finally opened your optics, Pharma was right in your face, looking very unimpressed. Needless to say, you squawked and tried to scramble away, rotor wings fluttering up and spasming in surprise, knocking some things off the nearby shelves. Pharma stood back up and rolled his optics.

"Up." He commanded. You did as told, rubbing the sleepiness out of your optics, still pressing your back to the wall behind you.

Pharma walked closer and pressed you further into the wall, talking low and letting his voice growl. "Falling asleep when you're needed. Lazy and unreliable." He gripped your chin, squeezing, making you whimper a little. "How do you plan on convincing me to keep you here, rather than throwing you out of here to find your own way back to whatever hole your crawled out of?" His voice took a turn like velvet, making you feel strange and warm, very much in contrast to the way you should be feeling.

You opened your mouth to respond, but nothing came out, your intake opening and closing like a fish.

Pharmas lip curled, and he smiled, squeezing your chin harder, letting his optics roam over your face hungrily. You feel hot energon rush to your cheeks.

"Would you like a suggestion?"

You find yourself nodding, and in the next breath He's kissing you with a bruising force, biting at your lip to make it bleed. You gasp and your hands go to rest on his shoulders and he growls, roughly grabbing both of your hands and pinning them above your helm. You whine and squirm, rubbing your thighs together. His free servo grabs one of your thighs and pulls them apart, fitting himself between your thighs. Then his servo slides down to the front of your pelvis, rubbing hard, with all of the precision youve seen him work with, but with none of the gentleness. He very quickly had you a crying panting mess from the pressure.

"Quiet." He hissed. "You dont want to be found out, do you?"

You quickly try and stifle your squeaks and moans by biting your lip.

Pharma suddenly stops his assault on your panels, and starts lowering you down, pushing you to your knees.

His spike panel opens with a click. Pharma's spike pressuizes quickly against your cheek, and he keeps you in place with a hand on your helm.

"You best hurry. They'll come looking for us both again soon." He purred lowly, moving his hips a little in prompting you to get to work. You blink, and start by licking up his shaft, deciding to not think about the fact youre about to suck off the CMO.

You wiggle a little, and take the head into your intake, bobbing your helm slowly to try and work up to taking about half of his shaft. He wasnt satisfied with this, and he gripped your helm with both servos, and thrusted in slowly, your optics widening as he started to push down your throat.

"Dont Choke~" he purred, pushing in until your lips met with his interface housing.

Then, holding your helm steady, he began to thrust in and out of your throat. You closed your optics and tried to focus on not choking as he throat fucked you mercilessly.

"Look at me." He barked, and your optics snapped open and you tried to look up at him, but st the angle you were at it was a bit difficult.

"Good girl.." he purred, grunting a little as he got closer to overload.

"You look even more Beautiful when you submit to me like this. Even more Beautiful when i use you, and throat fuck you into the wall."

Your optics roll back and you shiver at his tone.

His grip tightens on your helm, and he thrusts in one final time, overloading down your intake.

"Swallow. Just like that.. good." He finally pulls out of your aching intake, and tucks himself away back behind his panel.

You feel dazed, and touch your sore jaw, moving to hold your servo over your mouth so you dont purge.

"Go clean yourself up. I expect you back in the medbay in 15 minutes. Or you will have to find another way to apologize to me." He wiped off his servos, and turned on his heel, and walked out of the storage room, leaving you behind without a second thought.

"What the fuck just happened" you whisper to yourself in shock.


End file.
